


Paradise

by makki691827



Category: Shazam! - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki691827/pseuds/makki691827
Summary: 过激基督教徒路人/Jewish whore自我满足的抹布梗





	Paradise

Paradise  
天堂

 

Jack Dylan Grazer，他尝起来像掺着毒药的蛋糕。

卷发的犹太男孩儿双手被捆在背后，跪在冷冰冰的集满灰尘的地板上。他不愿意被蒙起双眼，即使被绑架了仍旧一副满不在乎的样子，明亮的瞳孔映着昏暗的天花板，卷而长的睫毛时而轻微眨动。

“你想要什么。”他张开薄薄的嘴唇，他是男孩儿不涂口红，可那柔软的唇瓣看上去却鲜艳得叫人移不开目光。“你想要什么。”他张口说话，露出湿润的粉色舌尖。

他面前年纪稍长的少年喘息着不说话，弯下腰从一旁的包里拿出手机。拥有蜜糖色眼睛的男孩儿笑了，他像是看到了一个不合心意但还算不错的生日礼物，眼神平静又喜悦。“我没想到会是这样的。”他说。

Jack很早就在荧幕上亮相了。或许会有人认为他是靠家里一些关系才能在好莱坞混得顺风顺水，但少年更愿意相信他是靠自己的才能——自己的“才能”——得到了现在的一切。

他的才能或许是帮别人口交。毕竟他嘴唇的形状那么好看。少年沉默不语，一边想着最近热映的那部电影整个剧组说不定都轮番让Grazer帮忙口交过，一边打开手机摄像头。他已经在录像了。少年颤抖着双手拉下裤子拉链，掏出内裤里沉甸甸的一大块东西凑到Jack面前。被捆绑着的小明星挑了挑眉，露出一种奇妙的表情。“你洗澡了吗？洗过了吧？虽然我没有洁癖但是……”他下半句话被堵在喉咙里，强烈的男性体味冲击着他的鼻腔，那味道不怎么好闻，可Jack的反应顶多是喉头闷声干呕了一下，随即便接受了突如其来被塞进嘴巴里的陌生的阴茎。

少年发出了快慰的低叹，他把摄影机对着Jack的脸。比自己年纪还小的男孩仰着头接受他对自己口腔的进犯。他眨着眼睛望着自己，小心翼翼地收着牙齿，舌尖压低不时舔舐着嘴巴里越来越硬的肉棒上的筋络。他对于这个熟练地有些过分。

该死的，少年在心里骂，他这是要舔过多少根男人的阴茎才能这么娴熟。那个跟他同剧组的男孩儿，脸上永远挂着毫无破绽的Disney招牌微笑，说不定在每一场戏拍完后都让他在暗处吸自己的老二。而Grazer对此一定乐在其中。

少年把下身又往前顶了顶，Jack像是噎到了一样收紧了喉咙，但他很快又放松下来，更配合地把少年完全硬起来的阴茎吞得更深。他喜欢这样。这场毫无计划的莽撞绑架带来的紧张不安不知不觉已经转变成了一股没有来的怒火，少年愤怒地在Jack嘴里抽插起来。

他就是靠这样，就是靠这张嘴。一定没有哪个人会比他这张嘴更擅长舔男人的老二。谁能想到在综艺在直播中侃侃而谈的这样嘴竟然还有这种见不得人的天赋呢？

少年努力使拿着手机那只手保持平稳，他把摄像头对准Jack看起来颇为惨兮兮的脸。他的鼻尖红红的，下巴被不知名的液体弄得湿乎乎，画面里一半都是自己的阴茎在Jack嘴里不停挺动的画面。可他的眼睛始终清澈无比，修剪得整齐的深色眉毛甚至一丁点儿都没有扭曲皱紧。Jack像是注意到摄像头此刻正对准着自己，他原本直直盯着少年的视线不动声色地移到手机摄像头上，他像是想展露一个笑容那样，冲摄像头轻微眯了眯眼睛。

实际上Jack非常适合笑。他又大又明亮的眼睛笑起来时便会充满暧昧，显得不那么纯净了。太纯净的东西总是脆弱的，即使上帝对人间抱有这样的期许，美好脆弱的东西也总是会很快消散如烟。在这一点上对于Jack少年很是放心，因为他远比看上去要污秽得多。

你需要得到净化。他想宽慰他，给已经染黑羽毛的Grazer指引正确的前路，可灼热的怒火又让他担心自己一开口就会把慈爱的话语变为谴责。于是少年只好持续沉默着，他把自己硬得像石头一样的发热的阴茎从Jack嘴里抽出来，这感觉太糟糕了，少年强忍着心底的失落和狠狠操进他嘴里的冲动，让自己翘起来的阴茎暴露在微凉的空气里。

Jack则表现得出奇地平静。他甚至对于突然离口的东西有些不舍，微喘着抿了抿嘴唇。他下意识想抬手擦擦嘴，可双手都被牢牢捆在身后动弹不得，Jack不舒服地活动了一下身子，“你能把我解开吗？”他哑着嗓子轻声咳了两下，模糊的声线听上去像一种别样的诱惑。

少年不说话，扶住手机把焦距调远，这下Jack跪坐在地上的整个身子都出现在画面里。“把我解开吧，please，把我解开吧，都这样了我又不可能逃走。”Jack的声音甜得发腻，“我可以用手帮你……”他比划着嘴型说了一个下流的词。上帝啊，少年觉得自己的肉棒又硬了一分，他明明是个不能更下贱的婊子，可他甚至不愿意说出射精这个词。

“你不觉得绑着很无聊吗，还是说虔诚的教徒们更喜欢这样压抑一点的方式，嗯？”他仍在喋喋不休，被蹭得发红的嘴唇一张一合。Jack挺了挺腰，“拜托，拜托，别那么自私好吗？”他像是暗示一样低下头，“把我解开，这对我们都好。”

该死。少年瞪大眼睛，没注意自己的呼吸粗重得要命。Jack已经硬起来了，他的下半身把深色的牛仔裤撑起了一个不甚明显的小包，要不是Jack自己表态少年绝对注意不到。该死的，他怎么会仅靠给别人口交的硬起来？少年敢向上帝发誓，漂亮的Grazer后面一定也湿了，正在收缩着渴望被什么粗大的东西填满。

他一定经常一边被操一边给别人做口交，少年上前一步，拉扯着Jack的头发。男孩儿的头发卷曲柔软，教堂壁画的天使们也总是拥有这样惹人喜爱的卷发。Jewish，少年不合时宜地想，他们温暖的头发，深邃忧郁的眼睛，这都是欺瞒世人的法宝。少年知道，他们总会背叛耶稣的。

Jack被拉痛了，小声抽着气皱起眉，少年觉得心底产生了一丝愉悦。感谢Grazer不是一个感觉不到疼痛的死人。他把硬得难受的阴茎贴在Jack脸上，一点点勾勒着他眉眼的轮廓。

“嘿……这样，唔，这样不好玩。”Jack试图扭头回避，可他的头发被紧紧攥着整个脖子僵硬地动弹不得，只得任由施虐者在自己面颊上留下淫靡的痕迹。浓重的男性下体味道充斥着他整个鼻腔，脸上到处都是黏糊糊的水痕。这太恶心了。少年一只手抓紧手机，另一只手快速撸动着自己阴茎的根部，让龟头粗暴地扫在Jack已经有点泛红的面颊上。这是错的，是罪恶的，上帝是不允许这样的。我本想救他！他听见心底一个声音嘶吼着，可却被他卷携着拖入堕落的深渊。

这是他的错，他每时每刻都在诱惑我，他应该向我道歉。他必须向我道歉。少年死死盯着Jack的脸，他好像是一只小猫在追逐脸旁边的逗猫棒那样，小幅度晃动着头，渴望把少年的肉棒重新含进嘴里。他甚至不觉得这是一种侮辱，他或许将这当做一种对自己的褒奖。他当然是这样，总是不经意诱惑着别人的Jack Dylan Grazer，他以为自己把那些龌龊的荡妇心思藏得很好，可透过屏幕每个人都看得清清楚楚。他故意展露自己最恰到好处的隐秘的一面，像是悬崖边的贝阿朵莉切，给你一个蝴蝶吻，却不愿将你带上天堂。

少年撸动的动作愈发毫无章法，Jack闭着眼小声哭叫起来，声音听上去像是初生的小猫，挠得人心里又痒又痛。他或许也要高潮了，明明没有被触碰，甚至连嘴都没有被操，仅仅是贴着面看别人自泄，他甚至能呻吟着达到高潮。少年狠狠地瞪着Jack的脸，企图把他眼角每一个细微的变化都印刻在脑海里。

他始终一言不发，粗喘着射出来的时候溢出一两声压抑的低吟。浓浊的白液被射在Jack脸上，男孩儿绷紧了身子大声呻吟着，随即瘫软地歪着身子向一边倒去。少年眼疾手快捞住他的脖子，Jack乖巧地靠着他的手背喘息，“……真不少。”他半开玩笑地评价道，“就是时间短了点儿，不过这也得看跟谁相比了。”少年没去理会他话里其他的含义，他相信Grazer刚刚尽数射出来了，他的内裤现在一定湿乎乎的一片狼藉，如果自己此刻把他推到扒光，后面湿黏的液体一定很适合被狠狠操进去。

“嘿，”Jack歪着头蹭了蹭他的手，伸出舌头舔了一下流到嘴边的精液，“那段视频，你是在拍视频吧？”他露出终于解决了恼人的情欲那般畅快的神情，冲面前不知名的少年笑起来，“可以传给我一份吗，我刚刚巧有个想要他看到这段视频的人选。”

少年低头看了看手机，又看了眼Jack，男孩儿像是撒娇一样冲他眨了眨眼睛。少年重重咽了口唾沫点点头。

去他的上帝，他想，就让自己在地狱深处沉沉睡去吧。

end.


End file.
